Seconde chance ?
by Ellie Fly
Summary: OS DM/HP songfic. "Si je te suis, tu me fuis ; je te fuis, tu me suis..."


Bonjour à tous !

Encore un OS DM/HP (ouaiii !) et - attention, nouveauté !- c'est une songfic ! La chanson est _Ma vie en l'air_ de Jeanne Cherhal, BO du film du même nom. Le premier couplet est un POV de Harry et, le deuxième couplet, un POV de Draco. Les paroles de la chanson sont en italiques.

Rating T pour le language.

Je n'explique plus le principe des points...

Il n'y a pas grand chose qui m'appartient, ni la chanson, ni les personnages, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Et j'espère que vous vous amuserez à la lire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Seconde chance ?**

.

_Tout s'annonçait si différent_

Harry descendit du Poudlard express, sa valise à la main. Hagrid, à l'autre bout du quai, appelait les premières années à se rassembler autour de lui. Il lui fit signe de la main puis suivit Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, qui se disputaient - « Pour changer ! » pensa-t-il – à propos d'un quelconque sort. Au bord de la route, de nombreuses calèches tirées par des Sombrals attendaient patiemment les élèves. Certains, incapables de voir ces créatures, se demandaient comment les coches les mèneraient jusqu'à Poudlard. Harry s'installa avec ces amis dans une calèche noire qui démarra une fois qu'ils furent tous installés. Il repoussa les rideaux qui cachaient les fenêtres et aperçu le château.

_Tout nous semblait un peu plus grand_

Harry suivit ses camarades à l'intérieur de l'école. Il repensa à ces derniers mois de solitude. Depuis février tout avait changé. Ils s'étaient évités pour ne pas avoir à parler de ce qui était arrivé. Harry vit la tête blonde de Draco Malefoy dépasser de la foule. Il eut soudainement l'envie d'aller le serrer contre lui. Là. Tout de suite. Devant tout le monde. Car s'il avait eu trois mois de vacances pour y réfléchir, deux jours seulement sans le voir avait suffi à Harry pour se rendre compte qu'il regrettait amèrement ce qui s'était passé.

_On aurait dû se réveiller_

_Sur le même oreiller_

_Sans jamais se lasser_

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Harry pouvait répondre à cette question. La réponse le tourmentait déjà depuis six mois. Ils avaient eu une relation passionnelle…

_Mais quand vient l'ennui_

_Blanc, il s'installe_

… Mais cette passion s'était éteinte, peu à peu. Ils avaient commencé par se tourner autour. Des réflexions, des gestes, des regards… Ils avaient… - Harry chercha le mot - …Flirté. Voilà, c'était exactement ça. Ils avaient flirté pendant quatre longs mois, jusqu'à ce fameux soir de décembre où ils s'étaient embrassés. À partir de là, leur relation était devenue semblable à une aventure. Ils avaient leurs endroits secrets où ils se retrouvaient ainsi que leur code pour communiquer. Se cacher des autres était si excitant ! Pourtant, au bout de deux mois, la routine s'était installée, faisant disparaître tout sentiment autre que l'ennui.

Il l'avait voulu, le grand Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentard. Lui qui semblait si loin ! Inabordable ! Il l'avait placé au-dessus des autres. Au-dessus de tout le monde. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui.

_Tu tombes de ton piédestal_

Mais à le voir si proche de lui, si vulnérable, il avait craqué. Il n'aurait jamais dû le placer aussi haut car le voir descendre aussi bas l'avait brisé. Pendant toutes ces années, Harry avait cru que Draco était solide comme un roc. Il avait toujours eu peu confiance en lui-même et pensait pouvoir s'appuyer sur le serpentard. Or quand il l'avait vu rongé par les doutes, au lieu de le soutenir, d'être là pour lui, Harry s'était enfui. Il avait honte de l'admettre mais il s'était comporté en lâche.

_Et nos caresses et nos jolies habitudes_

_Perdent soudain de l'altitude_

Leurs rendez-vous s'étaient espacés, même le nombre de disputes diminuaient, au grand regret de Harry. Au moins, lorsqu'ils s'énervaient l'un contre l'autre, leur liaison devenait moins lassante. Finalement, ils s'étaient revus une dernière fois, le dernier week-end de février. Leur échange n'avait pas dépassé les banalités, tout ça pour conduire… À la rupture.

.

Harry regardait toujours Draco, perdu dans ses pensées. Celui-ci releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans réfléchir, Harry détourna les yeux.

_Si tu me suis_

_Je te fuis_

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Quel mal y avait-il à soutenir son regard, au moins pour lui montrer qu'il s'intéressait toujours à lui ? Conscient de son erreur, il chercha le serpentard dans la foule mais celui-ci s'était retourné pour ne pas le voir. « Très bien ! » pensa Harry, « Si tu veux jouer à ça, j'attendrais que tu me regardes, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra ! ».

_Tu me fuis_

_Je te suis_

Toujours rien. Draco ne se décidait pas à se tourner vers lui. « Et merde ! Peu importe l'opinion des autres, je vais le voir ! ». Il se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'objet de ses pensées quand…

- Harry !

Il se retourna : Ron le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La table des griffondors est là-bas ! T'allais quand même pas manger avec les serpentards ? On va les voir assez comme ça pendant les cours ! Dit Ron avec une grimace de dégoût en regardant Draco.

_C'est ma vie_

- Ouai, t'as raison ! Je n'sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

Harry suivit Ron vers l'autre bout de la salle, tout en se maudissant.

- Merde ! Murmura-t-il.

_Et je l'envoie en l'air_

Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione et sourit à Ginny en face de lui. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en répondant à son sourire et il ressentit une sensation étrange.

_Tant qu'il est temps_

_Qu'il est temps_

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si… ?

_Tant qu'il est encore temps_

_De changer_

Il se leva, fit le tour de la table et en profita pour regarder la table des serpentards. Draco était bien placé pour voir ce qu'il se passerait. Parfait. Il se rapprocha de Ginny, se pencha vers elle, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille en prenant bien soin d'être observé par celui pour qui il faisait cela.

_Voilà je change d'air_

Harry éclata de rire pour attirer l'attention sur lui et toucha la joue de Ginny du bout des doigts tout en gardant le regard fixé sur Draco qui se tourna alors vers Crabbe pour lui demander le sel.

_Si tu me fuis_

_Je te suis_

L'avait-il rendu jaloux ? Difficile à dire vu de l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. En tout cas, il semblait mal à l'aise et Harry s'en félicita. Draco essaya de croiser son regard, peut-être pour lui montrer ce qu'il en pensait de le voir s'intéresser à la jolie rousse, mais Harry fit exprès de l'éviter, faisant croire qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny. Il alla se rassoire à sa place, dos à la table des serpentards.

_Tu me suis_

_Je te fuis_

S'il devait en arriver là pour que Draco reviennent vers lui, alors il le ferait ! Harry regarda ses amis autour de lui. Les griffondors parlaient et riaient sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui se passait en lui.

_C'est ma vie_

Il voulait Draco plus que tout au monde et il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi ! Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage et sa détermination augmenta à la vue de ses amis. Oui, tout cela allait changer ! Il y veillerait !

_Et je la veux en l'air_

L'hiver dernier restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Les instants de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécus avant que tout se casse en mille morceaux, ce fameux soir de Février…

_Notre amour n'a pas passé l'hiver_

.

.

.

.

.

_J'en ai rêvé de te revoir_

Quel crétin ! Il avait attendu toutes les vacances de le revoir et cet imbécile décidait de jouer les malins avec une gamine ! C'était un coup dans sa fierté. S'il pensait que cette rousse valait mieux que lui… Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il avait été la seule personne dans sa vie ? Ben voyons ! C'était le sous-estimer grandement !

_J'en ai connu des coucous d'un soir_

« Si tu crois que tu peux me laisser tomber pour cette fille, tu te trompes ! » Pensa-t-il. Il essaya de paraître assuré, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres (« hors de question que les autres sachent quoi que ce soit ! »), mais les évènements de l'année dernière le hantaient. Il avait attendu si longtemps de se retrouver en couple avec lui, mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Toute l'excitation du début, l'emportement, l'empressement, la fougue ! Ils avaient tous disparu et leurs rapports s'étaient banalisés. Comme s'ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant des années. Comme s'ils avaient vieilli prématurément. Qu'était-il arrivé de la passion et du désir ?

_Qui aurait cru qu'à vivre à deux_

_On allait dev'nir vieux_

Il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la table des professeurs et frissonna.

_Avant l'heure avant eux_

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi cela c'était passé ainsi ? Il continua de manger en ressassant toutes ces pensées. Pendant qu'il se nourrissait, la Grande Salle était en train de se vider. Les élèves, fatigués, montaient dans leurs dortoirs pour aller se coucher. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas suivi une seconde de la Répartition. Il sortit de la salle et prétexta d'avoir oublié quelque chose pour se débarrasser de tous les pots-de-colle qui lui collaient aux fesses. Une fois seul, il emprunta un escalier qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Mais un soir en prenant l'escalier_

Il explora tranquillement une partie du troisième étage qu'il ne connaissait pas et finalement, s'arrêta dans une salle vide. Il profita de cet arrêt au calme pour mettre au point un plan qui lui permettrait de récupérer Harry. Pas question qu'il lui file entre les doigts ! Draco le voulait, et d'une manière générale, Draco obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Harry ne ferait pas exception. Pendant les cinq mois qui avaient précédé leur rupture jusqu'aux vacances, il n'avait rien fait, pas beaucoup plus par fierté que parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais cette fois, il savait. Il en était sûr, et ça marcherait. Fort de ce petit instant de solitude qui lui avait permis de faire le point, il sortit de la salle de classe et se dirigea vers la salle commune des serpentards. Les autres devaient sûrement s'inquiéter. Non pas que ça l'intéresse ce que pensaient les autres ! Il s'en fichait royalement. Il tourna au bout d'un couloir. Quelqu'un sortait d'une salle et s'arrêta sur le palier de la porte. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il reconnut qui c'était.

_J'ai vu l'amour sur le palier_

Harry s'était maintenant rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul et l'avait reconnu aussi, mais il ne bougea pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décidèrent à faire le premier pas. « Et merde ! ». Ce fut dur pour lui, mais, ravalant sa fierté, Draco s'avança. Il se arrêta à trois mètres d'Harry, qui, timidement, lui sourit.

_Et son sourire_

Son cœur explosa. Les battements étaient si forts qu'ils l'assourdissaient. Il eu la sensation que son cœur allait déchirer sa poitrine et plaça sa main dessus, comme s'il arriverait à le contenir en lui. Inspire. Expire. Il se força à respirer doucement pour ralentir ses battements de cœur. Lorsqu'ils se firent plus lents, il retira sa main posée sur sa poitrine. Il prit alors soin d'observer le garçon qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient toujours pas coiffés et ses lunettes étaient posées de travers sur son nez. Draco remarqua que le verre droit avait été fêlé durant l'été. Qui avait osé faire ça ? Certainement ce gros lard qui lui servait de cousin. S'il le croisait, il lui jetterait un sort bien sentit ! Harry avait dû passer par son dortoir car il avait enlevé sa cape. Il avait un pantalon et un pull en laine grossièrement tricoté, vert émeraude, sur lequel un « H » avait été brodé en fil doré. Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà au passage. Un flot de souvenir envahi Draco.

_Son vieux pull ses habitudes_

Sans se retenir, il se jeta dans ses bras. Harry parut d'abord surpris, mais il se détendit et étreignit Draco à son tour. Les deux garçons restèrent enlacés dans le couloir vide sans dire un mot. Draco restait silencieux de peur de briser l'instant. Il se sentait bien. Heureux.

_Ont pris soudain de l'altitude_

Un long moment plus tard, ils desserrèrent leur étreinte. Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Draco et ils avancèrent doucement, sans se presser, savourant l'instant présent.

.

Harry lui jeta un regard mais ne se retourna pas. Il ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter maintenant.

_Si tu me suis_

_Je te fuis_

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Harry s'était détourné de son visage. Il en profita pour risquer un regard vers lui, et l'observa de profil.

_Tu me fuis_

_Je te suis_

Tout était-il rentré dans l'ordre ? Il leur restait encore à s'expliquer. Il savait qu'ils n'y couperaient pas. L'important c'était de ne surtout pas s'emporter en se laissant guider par sa fierté. Après tout, qu'y pouvait-il ? C'était un Malefoy !

_C'est ma vie_

Il eut une pensée pour son père. S'il savait ! Après tout, quelle importance ? Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait voulu le crier à la terre entière, juste pour voir comment tout le monde réagirait. À vrai dire, il savait très bien comment tout le monde réagirait mais il s'en fichait. « Je fais ce qui me plaît ! »

_Et je l'envoie en l'air_

Non. Il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs. Cette fois-ci il allait devoir prendre sur lui, tenter de paraître moins désagréable et moins égoïste.

_Tant qu'il est temps_

_Qu'il est temps_

Ce n'était pas trop tard, il y arriverait. Cette relation allait marcher ou il ne s'appelait pas Draco Malefoy ! Évidemment, il n'avait pas tous les torts dans leur rupture. Il ne devrait pas être le seul à changer. Harry aussi aurait à y mettre du sien. Rien ne pressait, ils allaient s'y mettre petit à petit.

_Tant qu'il est encore temps_

_De changer_

Harry était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Lui qui passait son temps auprès de Mangemorts et d'autres sorciers pratiquant la magie noire, le griffondor lui permettait d'échapper à cette cage dans laquelle son père l'avait enfermé. Il avait besoin de lui.

_Voilà je change d'air_

Ils arrivèrent à l'intersection qui allait devoir les séparer. À contrecoeur, il relâcha la main de Harry qui s'en alla sans se retourner. Le voyant s'éloigner, il paniqua. Il devait faire quelque chose, et vite !

- Harry !

Il courut vers lui et l'embrassa.

_Si tu me fuis_

_Je te suis_

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry.

- On se voit demain après les cours ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi ! S'entendit-il répliquer d'un air sarcastique. 'Toute façon on se verra assez comme ça en cours !

_Tu me suis_

_Je te fuis_

« Bon Sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? » C'était plus fort que lui, il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Le sourire d'Harry s'était figé. Ses yeux se plissèrent de colère mais il ne dit rien et partit rapidement. Il allait devoir s'excuser la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Et s'entraîner à se retenir d'ici là. Il avait vraiment été con sur ce coup-là. En descendant un escalier vers les cachots, il rencontra Pansy. Apparemment elle s'était fait du souci pour lui et était parti à sa recherche. « Génial ! Va falloir faire le reste du chemin avec elle dans mes pattes ! ». Si seulement il n'avait pas blessé Harry !

_C'est ma vie_

Décidément, tout allait mal en ce moment ! Il s'était disputé avec Harry, il s'était disputé avec son père… Et Pansy lui cassait les pieds en racontant des conneries sur je ne sais quel shampoing absolument miraculeux. Pourquoi tout le monde ne comprenait pas qu'il voulait plus ? Bien plus ?!

_Et je la veux en l'air_

Arrivé dans la salle commune des serpentards, il n'adressa la parole à personne et monta directement se coucher. Demain tout irait mieux. Il s'excuserait auprès d'Harry et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il ne redoutait qu'une seule chose : le prochain mois de février…

_Mon amour passerons-nous l'hiver ?_

.

.

.

_Si tu me suis_

_Je te fuis_

_Tu me fuis_

_Je te suis_

_C'est ma vie_

_Et je la veux en l'air !_

_Mon amour passerons-nous l'hiver ?_

* * *

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont réclamé une suite...

Pour être franche, je n'ai jamais songé faire une suite. j'ai toujours pensé que la chanson racontait une histoire qui se terminait bien ! Le couple (ici Draco et Harry) se donnent une deuxième chance et la question qu'ils se posent - passeront-ils l'hiver ? - est naturelle mais ne signifie pas qu'il y a réellement quelque chose qui risque de tout faire foirer. En bref, tout est bien qui finit bien :) (Draco se calmera avec Harry, vous verrez XD)

Mais si jamais, dans quelques temps, l'envie me prend de faire une suite... pourquoi pas ?! (il faut que je trouve une autre chanson !)

Sur ce, à bientôt !

ps: je viens d'apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas répondre aux reviews anonymes par une autre review, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas pu les effacer, ni celle-ci, ni celle pour mon autre fic. Pardonnez moi (je ne le ferais plus, promis !)


End file.
